


One Punch

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, January 17: arrow, raw, rest
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 41





	One Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, January 17: arrow, raw, rest

Stiles screamed his throat raw when the arrow pierced his caff. The hunters circled him like vultures around wounded prey. The leader laughed as he spewed his monolog about evil werewolves and humans who sympathize with the wolves. Stiles wasn’t listening. He was watching the Alpha sneak up behind the hunters.

Stealthy one at a time, Derek took out the hunters, snapping their necks like twigs. When the last one remained, Derek tapped him on his shoulder then knocked him out with one punch. 

“Derek, I’m going to rest now.” Stiles passes out, knowing that his mate will keep him safe. 


End file.
